


The one whom was supposed to be her best friend

by Calzopelios



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Did I Mention Fluff, Extra fluff, F/F, Fluff, Good Lena, Kara tops, Lena has nightmares, Lena is not mad, Lena is one horny bish, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lots of cuddles, No faking, Oh and they get ice-cream, Only One Bed, Preliminaries, Road Trip, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sets in season 5, Sexual Tension, Shared hotel room, SuperCorp, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Thank Rao Kara is here to make her feel better, They go to conferences together, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little smut, bed sharing, but pre-sex kisses and cuddles because I like fluff AND smut FIGHT ME, lots of teasing, no actual sex scene because I'm baby, rated M because kind of smut, spoiler alert they kiss and it's the softest thing, yaaaaas, yes smut because EH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzopelios/pseuds/Calzopelios
Summary: Lena asks Kara to go with her at a conference in New-York. This is gonna be a promising weekend, as there is only one bed in their hotel room. And all the looks and touches throughout the day make it even better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 345





	The one whom was supposed to be her best friend

On Wednesday night, Kara was watching TV, glasses off and feet on the coffee table. Three knocks on the door were heard before the door shut open. A smiling Lena entered the room, holding two cups of coffee. Kara smiled back at her, and stood up from the couch.

“_Hi Lena!_”

She hugged her friend hello and took one cup from her hand.

“_Oh thank god, coffee! Thank you so much. How are you?_”

She went back to the couch, followed by Lena.

“_I’m __okay_” Lena answered as she sat on the couch next to the blonde. “_Pretty busy, but I always have time for my best friend, obviously._” She winked, making Kara laugh.

“_Well I’m glad you have time for me. You’re like a breeze of fresh air. Work is awful with Andrea, I miss the times you were my boss._”

Kara pouted and the brunette sighed.

“_I know Kara, but… We’ve discussed this already..._”

“_I know! You don’t need to justify yourself._”

Lena smiled and looked down. Kara took a sip of coffee.

“_I’m going away this weekend for a couple of conferences in New-York_”, Lena said.

“_That’s awesome_”, Kara answered. “_Are you going alone?_”

“_Well._” Lena cleared her throat. “_Yes, and I wanted to ask you to come with me. But if you’re busy with work, __that’s__ okay, I can __go __by myself. It’s just that I really enjoy your company and..._”

“_I would love to!_” Kara cut her off. “_Work is really taking all of my energy. I was planning on asking for a couple of days off, and I would love to use them to go to New-York with you._”

“_What about Supergirl?_”

“_I’m sure the DEO can handle the bad guys in town for a weekend._”

“_Well then p__erfect_”, Lena said as she smiled. “_I’m supposed to leave tomorrow, I was planning on staying in New-York Friday and Saturday night._”

“_Okay, then we can leave Friday around four, and go directly to the hotel._”

“_That’s what I thought. Perfect then! It’s all set_”, Lena said, smiling at Kara.

“_It is_”, Kara said, smiling back at Lena.

* * *

On Friday night, around 9PM, the two women arrived at the Hotel. The flight had been quick and without any turbulences. They got the key to their room and stepped into the elevator. Kara was wearing a dreamy smile, and Lena noticed.

“_I never thought you would be so happy to go to a __science__ conference_”, the brunette said, smiling.

“_Oh I am, of course. But mostly I’m happy because I love staying in Hotels. And spending time with you. And being away from work. AND going to a __science__ conference._”

She winked and Lena laughed.

“_I see. Many happy things within one._”

“_Exactly._”

The elevator stopped and the door opened. They found their room and opened the door.

“_The bathroom is so huge!_” Kara happily said.

Lena laughed at her excitement, and Kara kept fangirling over the shower, the sink, the shampoo bottles…

Stepping into the bedroom, Lena glanced at the king size bed. She looked at the big room, then at the one bed, then the room, then the bed… _Yep, there is only one bed_. And a couch. She must have not made herself clear when she said on the phone that she needed a room for two people. For her and her _friend_. 

Kara entered the room, and also noticed the bed.

“_Oh well_”, she said. “_There is only one bed._”

“_I can see that._”

“_It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the couch._”

“_Oh no Kara, it’s not gonna be comfortable..._”

“_It’s fine I promise! It looks like a comfortable couch..._”

“_If you say so._”

They both put their pyjamas on, and Lena lain on the bed.

“_Are you certain you’re going to be okay on that couch?_” she asked again.

“_Yes Lena, I am sure._”

She smiled softly at the brunette to reassure her, and lai n on the couch. At least she had a blanket  for the night . Lena turned  off  the lights and cleared her throat.

“_Goodnight Kara._”

“_Goodnight Lena._”

Kara woke up in the middle of the night because of noises. She opened her eyes and remembered where she was. In the dark, with her supervision, she saw Lena, in the bed, quickly moving her legs under the covers.  She was also moaning, like she was in pain. She rolled to the side of the bed, then to the other side.

“_No. No._” she kept saying.

Kara quickly figured out Lena was having a nightmare. She stood up for the couch and immediately groaned as she put her hands on her lower back. Sleeping on the couch wasn’t actually the most comfortable thing. She took a second to quickly heal her pain, and walked towards the bed.

“_Lena_”, she called.

The brunette immediately jumped and sat on the bed as she woke up. Kara turned on the small lamp, which was enough to see and not enough to be blinded by the light. The hero decided to sit on the bed next to Lena.

“_Are you okay?_” she asked.

“_I had a nightmare, it’s nothing. Thank you for waking me up._”

“_Anytime._”

They stayed quiet for a moment. Lena finally cleared her throat.

“_Would you… Erm… Would you __like to __come sleep in the bed? I… I would feel better with someone next to me._”

“_Of course Lena. And actually, the couch isn’t very comfortable._”

“_Another reason for you to come sleep in the bed._” Lena said, as she moved to the other side of the bed, leaving room for Kara.

The blonde woman got under the cover and sighed.

“_Oh yes, this is so much more comfortable than the __couch__..._”

“_Yes_”, Lena said, laughing softly.

She turned off the small lamp that Kara had turned  on , and  lai n  down.

“_Goodnight, again, Kara._”

“_Goodnight, again, Lena._”

* * *

When Lena emerged, she felt a heat around her body. She opened her eyes and slowly realized a body was wrapped around hers. Kara’s body. They had fallen asleep each on one side of the bed, but here they were now, cuddling each other in their sleep. Lena didn’t want to move, she did not want to wake up the blonde woman. But Kara woke up by herself, and realized in what position they were in. She cleared her throat and slowly entangled her arms and legs from Lena’s.

“_Good morning_”, Kara said with a hoarse voice.

“_Good morning_”, Lena echoed.

The situation was a little uncomfortable for the both of them, because they both knew they had been cuddling in their sleep, but none of them wanted to talk about it.

“_Did you sleep well?_” Kara said, trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

“_Yes. No more nightmare, thank goodness._”

“_Good._”

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, staring at the celling. Kara then rolled on her side to face Lena, whom did the same immediately. None of them said a word. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a minute. Lena then sat on the bed without a word. She cleared her throat.

“_We should probably get going if we want to arrive on time at the conference._” she said.

“_You’re right!_” Kara answered as she stood up.

* * *

As the conference was happening, Lena was taking notes. She was so focused on the lecture she was barely blinking. Kara, not so much. Well, it was interesting, but for her, not _that_ much. Lena somehow managed to focus on Kara and not the conference for a second. She noticed she wasn’t really enjoying herself. She hesitated for a second, and then put her pen down, before putting her now free hand on Kara’s knee. The blonde almost jumped at the sudden touch but didn’t move one inch. She glanced at Lena, but the brunette was pretending to be a hundred percent focused on the conference. She then took her hand off Kara’s knee to take her pen back. She wrote some notes down, put the end of the pen between her teeth, wrote some more notes, then put the pen down and put her hand on Kara’s knee, again. The hero was watching her every move. She shivered slightly when she felt the hand back on her knee. The hand stayed still for a second, then started to caress her knee gently. She felt an electric shiver at the back of her neck and was about to turn her head to face Lena, but the hand suddenly left her knee. Lena was clapping. _Oh, right._ The conference was over.

They stood up and took their bags and jackets, without talking about the _knee situation_.

“_Do you want to go get ice-cream?_” Lena asked.

Kara smiled and nodded.

* * *

As planned, they got ice-cream, and sat at a table, face to face. They talked and talked and talked, about nothing and everything. Because of work, Kara didn’t get much time with Lena, and this week-end in New-York with her was a good way to catch up. Something was building up, the more they were talking. Hands started to grab one another, elbows to hit arms, shoulders to collide. At some point, Kara had a little bit of ice-cream on the corner of her mouth. Lena took her own napkin to clean the corner of Kara’s mouth, taking the ice-cream off but leaving a little flush on Kara’s cheeks. And they went on and on with the talking, until they had to go to the second conference.

* * *

They sat down in the conference room, for the second time today. The moment they were sat down, Lena put her hand on Kara’s knee. The blonde shivered again. She found it amazing how Lena could touch her hands, shoulders and face without making her feel _stuff_ (well, almost), but her knees were something else. She started caressing the knee again, and Kara cleared her throat. The brunette moved her hand from the knee to the top of the thigh. Kara shivered again and Lena slipped her hand between the two thighs, pulling them apart. Still looking at the conference, she moved her hand closer and closer to Kara’s centre. The moment she was about to touch Kara’s sex, she suddenly woke up. Her hand was still on Kara’s knee. Kara’s legs were closed. _Oh_. She had fallen asleep and dreamt of touching her _friend_. She realised she had put her head on Kara’s shoulder and that was where she fell asleep. She straighten and sat correctly in her seat.

“_I’m sorry_”, she whispered to Kara.

“_It’s okay. I don’t mind. You can rest if you want._”

Lena hesitated, but finally put her head back on Kara’s shoulder. She sighed as she closed her eyes, getting comfortable. Kara decided to put her hand on top of Lena’s, which was still on her knee. Kara took a second to completely realise what was happening. She knew she liked Lena. She just wasn’t sure if it was in a romantic way, or in a very _very_ strong friendly way. But now, feeling Lena so close, she realised it _was_ in a romantic way. A movement on her knee brought her back to reality. Lena had moved her hand on Kara’s knee, from just a centimetre. She then sighed, and her breathing slowed down. Kara figured she had fallen asleep again, and let her sleep on her shoulder. They stayed in this position until the conference came to an end, and Kara gently woke Lena up.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room, it was already dark. They ate at the restaurant of the hotel, face to face, randomly touching each other’s leg with their feet, teasing each other and pretending not to.

Back in their room, they changed into their comfy pyjamas and went to bed. They kept talking until the light was turned off. Then, both on their side of the bed, they stared at the ceiling, not saying a word. Kara was replaying in her head every time they had touched today. And even in the dark and with her eyes closed, she could see Lena’s beautiful face. Her bright eyes, her rosy cheeks, her delightful smile, her voluptuous lips… Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Lena moving closer to her, until she felt a hand on her arm. She rolled over to face her and smiled. There was just enough light for them to see each other. Lena smiled back at her, and looked down. She had had such an amazing day with Kara. Talking with her, laughing with her, touching her… Their friendship had taken another turn, she could feel it. She could not have dreamt of something better. She cleared her throat.

“_Today was an amazing day_”, she said. “_I enjoyed spending time with you_.”

“_Me too_”, Kara said, smiling.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, just enjoying being so close to each other. The blonde sighed and took a deep breath.

“_Would you like to… cuddle?_” she asked shyly.

Lena blushed but Kara couldn’t see it in the dark. She wanted to scream _yes_, but instead she tried to stay platonic, afraid she would spoil the moment.

“_Sure_”, she said.

The blonde moved closer and opened her arms. When their bodies collapsed, Lena let out a sigh, and put her head against Kara’s neck. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and it felt comfortable. Kara started to stroke Lena’s hair, making the brunette sigh. Their legs were entangled together, each having a knee between the legs of the other, trying to keep it away from_the area_. Kara was loosing her mind. Lena smelled so good, and her skin was so soft, it was almost too much to bear. There was no doubt now that she had feelings for the one whom was supposed to be her best friend. And she was also _almost_ sure that Lena had similar feelings for her, and it felt good. 

The brunette, on the other hand, ha d had feelings for the hero for a  very  long time now. She had tried so hard to show it to Kara, but she never seemed to get the signs. But now, feeling the warmth of Kara’s body against hers, she started to have hope again.  She fell asleep on that thought. 

* * *

“_Stay away_”, Lena grunted. “_Stop!_”

Kara woke up with a start.  She took a second to catch her breath and immediately understood Lena was having another nightmare. She grabbed her shoulder and got closer to her; they had been separated while they were asleep.

“_Lena_”, she said softly. “_Lena sweetie you have to wake up_.”

The brunette seemed to calm down, and her breathing slowed down, as well as her heart. She let out a long sigh.

“_Kara..._”

“_Yes. I am here._”

“_Kara..._”

“_Yes._”

Lena suddenly got closer to Kara. So close, that the blonde could feel the other woman breathing on her face. For a second she thought she was going to kiss her. Lena got closer and closer, and in a second her mouth was on the corner of Kara’s mouth. The hero didn’t move an inch. The contact lasted for only three seconds but it felt like three hours. Lena slowly backed  away , her eyes still close d : she was still asleep.  She rested her head  against Kara’s neck again, and sighed, going back into a deep sleep. Kara’s lips parted: she was in shock. She swallowed and tried to collect herself, and  somehow  managed to fall right back asleep.

* * *

Lena woke up slowly, yawned and sighed. The first thing she smelled was Kara. The first thing she saw was Kara. The first thing she touched was Kara. Her heart exploded into a million pieces when she realized how much she actually loved her. Waking up next to her was to much for her to handle. She took a moment to look at Kara’s face. She looked to beautiful, so calm, so peaceful.... Despite actually being an alien with super strength and superpowers, she seemed so… vulnerable. Her stomach was going up and down with each breath she was taking, and her lips were parted. Lena couldn’t help but look at them. She suddenly remembered her dream. _Oh shoot_. She had dreamt she had kissed Kara, and it was amazing. She sighed at the thought. And as she was thinking about Kara’s lips, the woman in question woke up. She stretched her arms above her head and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a little sigh, almost like a breathed moan, which Lena thought was adorable.

“_Hi_”, Kara said with her usual hoarse morning voice.

“_Hello little angel_”, Lena answered.

Kara fought to stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks, and instead she smiled.

“_Did you sleep well, angel?_” she mocked kindly.

Lena smiled and laughed softly.

“_Ha, I did. Erm, well, not really… I mean, I had some nightmares, but my other dreams were... nice_.”

She almost blushed as she thought about kissing Kara in her dream.

“_Do you want to talk about it…?_” the hero asked.

“_Well, in this nightmare, it’s always the same: someone is trying to kill me. Sometimes they succeed, many times in one night actually. I can’t recall the numbers of time I woke up sweating because I had been stabbed, threw off a balcony, drowned, strangled..._” She sighed. “_And__ I know they’re just dreams, but still, it is so painful, everything. It’s like my brain wants me to be afraid all the time._”

“_You don’t have to be afraid. __I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere...__ You’re not alone. __And n__o one is going to kill you._”

“_I know… I know._” She paused and sighed. “_Thank you. I needed to hear that, though._”

“_Well it’s true, I mean it._” She paused as well. “_I’m here for you. I will always be._”

“_Thank you Kara..._”

They smiled at each other softly, and Lena brought her hand up to Kara’s cheek without even realizing it. She stroke the rosy cheek with her thumb, making the cheek even rosier. Kara suddenly looked down and Lena put her hand away.

“_Hum..._” Kara cleared her throat. “_What were the..._” she hesitated. “_...the nice dreams?_”

“_Ow._”

This was the moment. _No turning back __now_.

“_Well I..._” she continued. “_I dream__t__ I kissed you._”

She paused. Kara stayed quiet, but couldn’t help but laugh nervously. Lena thought she was making fun of her, and her heart ached a little.

“_What?_” she asked.

“_Oh, sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just… The situation is funny. You’re saying you dreamt you kissed me, but actually..._”

She paused.

“_But actually what?_” Lena encouraged.

“_Erm. You, well… You did. You did kiss me._”

She looked down again and Lena opened her mouth in an ‘o’ shape.

“_I think you were half asleep or something._” Kara continued. “_It was right after I woke you up from your nightmare._”

“_Oh Kara I __a__m so sorry. I feel bad I didn’t ask for consent, I hate it..._”

“_Hey, it’s okay, you were asleep._”

“_But still..._”

“_I promise, it’s okay… And actually I..._” She paused.

“_Yes?_” Lena asked, tilting her head.

“_Actually I didn’t mind. I… I frankly enjoyed it._”

Lena didn’t answer. She liked how things were going. Slowly. Calmly. And this tension… It was fabulous. Her heart was pulsing so fast. Kara enjoyed kissing her. She said it herself. _Oh my god._ Suddenly everything felt weird, like if their bodies were magnets dying to be stuck together. Time seemed to have slowed down, and suddenly their faces were centimetres away. They were still laying on their side, facing each other, not letting go of the other’s gaze. Kara could hear Lena’s heart pounding, but still a little slower than her own heart, which was racing like crazy. Lena cleared her throat.

“_Kara._”

“_Lena._”

“_Would it be alright if I kissed you?_”

Kara waited a few seconds to answer for dramatic purposes. She mentally pat herself on the back for it.

“_Yes_”, she finally answered in a sigh.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, lips covered it. It was a gentle kiss. Neither of them wanted to rush things or scare the other. Their lips started to move, their tongue slipped on one another. Quickly their hands found each other’s body, touching their shoulders, their back, their neck, their cheeks. Every breath and every touch felt so natural, one could have thought they had been together since the beginning of time. The soft touches became more aggressive, the gently kisses became full of desire. Kara grabbed Lena by the waist and rolled their bodies over on the bed until Kara was on top of Lena, pinning her to the bed with her hips. Lena groaned with a sigh, making Kara shiver _everywhere_. Lena’s knee was between Kara’s legs, and it was the same for Kara’s knee and Lena’s legs. They started kissing again, passionately. Lena put her leg up until her knee touched Kara’s centre of arousal. Kara immediately moaned into the brunette’s mouth, and separated their lips to take a deep breath. Lena kept her knee in place but didn’t move it at all. Instead, she opened her eyes and held Kara’s face with one hand to catch her attention. She silently asked for consent, and Kara nodded, incapable of catching her breath to talk. They crashed their lips together once again and their legs started to move, stimulating their point of pleasure in rhythm with their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this (sort of) cliffhanger, but I don’t think I’m ready to write an actual sex scenes just yet.   
I hope you enjoyed reading this tho, as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
I would love to have your feedback, please leave a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
